Solve for $r$ : $r + 22 = -10$
Explanation: Subtract $22$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ r + 22 &=& -10 \\ \\ {-22} && {-22} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{22 + r} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-10} \\ r &=& -10 {- 22} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ r = -32$